


A Stalemate

by Melodic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, the year is 2017 and im writing death note fanfic honestly why this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: L and Light talk again, at the end.





	A Stalemate

A few moments ago Light had been panicking, running, bleeding, but lying on the stairwell all of the sudden he felt very calm. The sun was streaming through the window and blood was still staining his suit and he was exhausted. He noticed L, a bit far off, walking toward him with the bare feet and terrible posture he'd always had. Light sat up. He did not question it. The light was shining.

"Hey." L's eyes were deep set and perpetually baggy, yet he rarely sounded as exhausted as he looked.

Light looked him up and down, feeling at ease, and tried to find the right words. "Am....I dead?"

"Just about to be. I am, at least. Dead. Because you killed me."

"You mean when I won?"

"You didn't change at all, Light-kun. You're so childish. It was never a game."

"You're not going to say that because you set up Near and Mello in advance, you won posthumously?"

"No." and by then L had reached the stairwell, and plopped himself down next to Light, and brought his legs up to sit in his unusual way.

Light leaned back a bit, and smiled. "You had fun though, didn't you?" L didn't answer.

"It was so much more interesting when you were around." he continued, "Things got boring without you. I almost regretted it."

"Light-kun! Are you saying you missed me? Who knew you were capable of such a feat." The sarcasm had a bite to it they both felt, and sat in silence for a moment.

"....I did have fun though. For a while."

"Things were a lot more annoying, too, when you were around."

"Impossible."

"You handcuffed us together 24 hours a day, for weeks."

"Perfectly reasonable."

"You woke me up at 3 am every night so you could get more ice cream, Ryuzaki."

"Necessary supplies for the investigation." L said, and bit his thumb. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"You never actually found out my name."

"What," Light laughed, "are you going to tell me now?"

"I'll pass." said L, and their shoulders brushed, and the sun was shining warmly, and they were sitting so terribly close together.

"I guess you notched a victory after all." and Light found himself leaning towards him.

"We'll call it a stalemate."

"I'd be alright with that." he lied.

They kissed, fingers intertwining. It lasted a few seconds and then they were just sitting quietly with their foreheads pressed together, breathing evenly just inches apart. L buried his head in Light's chest. After a moment of seemingly not knowing how to react to that, Light carefully put his arm around him. "Don't overthink this." L sounded tired. "It's only happening because you're dead."

"If we'd lived a little longer," Light mused, "do you think we ever would have--"

"No. I wouldn't act on anything as long as I knew you were Kira, and you wouldn't as long as you _were_ Kira."

"I might have."

"To manipulate me, maybe." Despite his tone, L had only pressed himself further against him, and Light was idly playing with a lock of L's hair.

"What if I'd never remembered, after my confinement?"

L sighed. "That would be a different case." A pause. A fond memory. "As is stands, we never would have acted on our desires."

Light's laugh was breezy and irreverent. "'Desires' is a strong word, L." and then he turned serious again. "I wouldn't need to manipulate you, you know, if you just admitted that what I was doing was--"

"Shut up. I don't wanna talk about that." and they kissed again, a little longer this time.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because this is my only chance." The stairs were hard but Light was warm and L wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. "It's a shame." said L.

"That we never did this until now?"

"No." he said, and he dragged a finger up Lights neck and along his jaw, until he reached up and gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face, and for a second he thought he imagined Light shivered. L's expression turned hard again. "That in the end, you really were just a murderer." and Light felt a sharp pain in his chest, and then nothing.


End file.
